Eric Maximillon Beauvont
"The law reigns supreme over all civilization; none are above the law." Eric Beauvont is a knight of Helm who has just recently finished his training under various institutions. He is a master of various martial weapons and he is seen with an assortment of weapons on his person. He is a devout believer of his patron god but he will enforce the law if he perceives the need to. Appearance Eric sports the blond hair and blue eyes that have almost become the trademark of the members of the House Beauvont. For a boy in his late teens, he is rather tall and muscular from a decade of harsh martial training. He almost always wears the expensive attires especially tailored for his noble family. As he rejects having llamas as the family symbol, his armor, surcoat and other official clothes are embroidered with an all-black peryton spread-eagled with the head facing sideways - what he considers to be his personal crest. He bears himself with the countenance expected of a noble. He has a belt around his waist which holds his "Mask's purse" and one of his longswords. On his back he carries his Explorer's Pack (which holds the rest of his money), his other longsword, and a long sturdy leather cylinder that holds his numerous javelins. Personality Though he has the confidence, courtesy, and respectfulness of a noble, those who have known his long enough know that he is quick to anger. He keeps a stern and stoic attitude that reflects his lawful values but this is offset by his unique sincerity and honesty. Background Eric is the (allegedly) second child of the House Beauvont and the (allegedly) eldest son. The House Beauvont is known throughout Neverwinter as one of the powerful organizations that control the city's trade. So while Eric's parents groomed Elena to become the heir to their family business, Lord Beauvont forced Eric to trained under the House Ambry - whose members were renown fighters. At the age of 8, he was sent to House Ambry to train to become the captain of the Beauvonts’ guards. He trained there everyday so from then on, he stayed at the House Ambry's compound. One night, when he was 15, he was caught in the fire that burned throughout the Ambry manor. On the morning after, he found that he was one of the few survivors - not even his mentor survived. After the incident, he traveled to Helm’s Hold and trained there as a squire to a knight of Helm for roughly three years. About a few months after the completion my training, while overseeing a Beauvont convoy, he heard rumors that his sister Elena - the rightful heir to the family business - had up and left. After the return trip, he then began his adventuring career equipped with his weapons and his years of training. Plot bla bla Relationships Elena Millicent Beauvont Eric and Elena don't see eye to eye unless they're arguing... Ingrid Bergenholm Ingrid, before, was still an artisan-in-training and a close friend to Elena Beauvont. Throughout the years, Eric would meet her in the Beauvont manor with his sister or in the Ambry manor with Elena and Marius. After the incident, though, they lived under the same roof while training at Helm's Hold. He sees her as an older sister figure and treats her with more respect than he would treat Elena. Power and Abilities *Two-Weapon Fighting* *Lay on Hands *Divine Smite Trivia *Eric really is ambidextrous. *He calls his left-hand sword Vigil and his right-hand sword Sigil. Quotes *